


What intense bed hair you have!

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiro notices things, and Tadashi hates Wasabi's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What intense bed hair you have!

“Your hair looks funny.”

  
  


Tadashi struggles not to look to his left, where Wasabi managed to wedge himself betwen the bed and the bookshelf, barely hidden behind a flimsy blanket–if Hiro only looks too far down…

  
  


“I did just wake up,” Tadashi says wit a shrug, surprised at how stable his words come out, “Invent me a combing pillow and I won’t have funky hair anymore.”

“It’s three in the afternoon,” Hiro points out, leaning toward Tadashi with a suspicious squint, “It’s a bit late to wake up, isn’t it?”

  
  


Tadashi shrugs, struggling to maintain composure even as about half his brain is busy cursing whatever managed to drive his brother out of the lab that early–with their aunt gone, Tadashi thought he and Wasabi would get at least two more hours of peace!

  
  


“Well, I’m up now so if you could let me dress up…”

“Alright,” Hiro shrugs, walking toward the door, “I’ve got to text Wasabi anyway, he’s late for his suit fitting.”

  
  


Tadashi doesn’t think he’s ever hated Wasabi’s loud text alert more than he does when it tears through the air seconds after the door closed on Hiro’s back.


End file.
